Venom Misbehaves at KFC and Gets Arrested
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Venom Misbehaves at KFC and Gets Arrested ''is a grounded story by Sarah West. Transcript Venom: Hey, Morton. Morton: What is it, Venom? Venom: Can we go to KFC? Morton: No. We're having turducken burgers for lunch. Venom: But Morton, I'm hungry, so let's go to KFC. Morton: Venom, I said no. Iggy: Morton, I don't have anything to make the turducken burgers! Morton: Did you hear that, Venom? Iggy said that he doesn't have anything to make the turducken burgers. That means we can go. Venom: Yay! (At KFC) KFC Clerk: Welcome to KFC. How can I take your order? Venom: I would like three chicken tenders, coleslaw, some macaroni and cheese, a Pepsi, and a chocolate chip cake. KFC Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, sir, but we're out of chocolate chip cakes. Venom: What? Is this a joke or something? KFC Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a lemon cake instead? Venom: Why? Morton: Because, Venom, they're out of chocolate chip cakes. Why don't you get a lemon cake instead? Venom: NO WAY! I HATE LEMONS! I WANT THE CHOCOLATE CHIP CAKE AND THAT'S FINAL! KFC Clerk: Uh-oh... Morton: Venom, stop acting like a brat. You can either get a lemon cake, or we will go back home, your choice. Venom: That's it! I'm gonna destroy this place! Saki: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. We'd better transform and put a stop to this. Mai: No, Saki. Now is not the time to transform. We'd better get out of here before that alien causes a ruckus. (Venom unleashes his web and traps the clerks. Then he unleashes his spikes and attacks most of the customers. Then he demolishes most of the restaurant's property) Mai: Uh-oh. I think I left my little cousin behind. I hope she didn't get injured. Morton: Venom, how dare you attack the clerks and customers? That's it! I have no choice, but I'm calling the Freedom League Guards on you. (Morton calls the Freedom League Guards to arrest Venom) Freedom League Guard: Venom, you are going to The Baron's Fortress for a year. Morton: Yeah, and you're also grounded for a year for destroying KFC. (Meanwhile, at a nearby hospital) Rina: Ugh...Where am I? What happened? Mai: You're in the hospital, Rina. You got injured when Venom destroyed KFC. I hope you're okay. Rina: Uh, yeah. I'm okay, I guess. I don't think I got injured that badly. But I'm sure glad to see you guys. I sure hope I'll recover fast enough so they can let me outta here. Mai: Rina, I'm so sorry about that incident at KFC. I guess we should've went there before Venom caused such a huge ruckus. Saki: I know, right? I wanted to transform, but Mai told me that we didn't have enough time and we had to get out of there before Venom destroyed the restaurant. Mai: I don't understand why these fictional villains are so troublesome. They can be very mischievous at times and go berserk if they don't get their way. Saki: They sure do. I sure wish these troublemakers here in GoCity didn't have such a horrible temper. Mai: Me too. Don't you get bored when you're recovering from a serious injury in a hospital, Rina? Rina: Uh, yeah. Sort of. Mai: Well, I brought you a DVD of Season 2 of Goof Troop so you can watch all fifteen episodes during the next few weeks of your time in the hospital. How does that sound? Rina: Oh, I would love that! (Rina watches Goof Troop while she is recovering) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Arrested stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West